


The Person He Liked

by Max_Tale



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pokemon Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Tale/pseuds/Max_Tale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He trudged along the snow that was overfilling in height. His eyes blurry. Red wasn't here. He didn't bother getting a coat or a bento. He just wanted Red. Gold chuckled sadly to himself. He had called Red on the Pokegear to meet him about half an hour ago. But he just wasn't that important. He hicked and ignored the aching feeling of his chest before screaming; "I LOVE YOU RED!" Crouching down into a small ball, He wanted to shut everything out and go to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Person He Liked

The first time Gold met Red, He was immediately beaten in one go. His Meganium fell to the ground, Out of breath and with no more strength to fight anymore. But those red eyes had him mesmerized. He was in awe and Red was the source for it. His grey eyes finally returned to reality and he was soon in the Pokemon center, Not remembering the last time he had lost a pokemon battle, He decided pursuing one thing-- To defeat and befriend that powerful trainer. The next few days, He trained very hard, Battling gym leaders for the second time and going through the Elite Four and Champion.

Two Months later, He was prepared to fight Red again. Determined, He commanded his pokemon to fly to Mt. Silver. Climbing the said mountain, He made it in just an hour. Eyes landing on maroon ones, He started walking up to him and waiting for Red to send out his Pikachu. The battle went on for a long while. Both players down at their last pokemon before Red's pokemon fainted from HP loss, Gold wondered how he even won. Was it luck? Or was he clearly that much stronger? The only thing he knew for sure was Red's pokemon had fainted before Gold's pokemon fell as well due to the side affect. If he had to, He would say that he only won by a tiny margin.

But even so, He was still so happy, Jumping around and falling on the snow, Making a snow angel and acting giddy. The other trainer had stared at him for a moment before using a max revive on his Pokemon and looking back at what he was looking at for the last three years or so. Gold stood up and extended a hand. "That was a great battle, Red! I'm Gold." He grinned happily. The other looked at him and hesitantly shook the hand with barely any motion. The other trainer turned shocked at how cold Red was as he tore off his coat and draped it around him. "You may catch a cold!" He said and left to go heal his pokemon. Putting a hand to his chest, He questioned why it was rapidly thumping with the slight touch of the older boy. How strange. Maybe he was sick. That must have been it! Right...

The next day, Gold went to Mt. Silver again to see the taller trainer again who still had the coat on. That was good, Gold also held a bento in his hands and sat hastily beside him. He had forgotten his coat but the cold didn't bother him.. Much. "Here! My mom made me a bento! There's a lot so we could share it." He took out two pairs of chopsticks and began eating before noticing Red was just staring at the food. The younger trainer took the other pair of chopsticks and put it on the other's hand. "Come on! What did you even eat for the last three years?" He jokingly asked and took a sushi roll, Egging him into eating it-- In which Red did. Gold's chest quickened again. Was he sick again? Checking with the pokemon center last time, They informed him he was not at all sick. He shivered when a large pile of snow fell on his back.

"Gah! That's cold." He pouted and continued eating. Red glanced at Gold before taking off his coat and this time, Wrapping it around the small boy. Gold seemed like a nice kid. He just wondered why an energetic ball like him would hang out with such a stoic person like him. Red smiled gently. It was a small smile and Gold blinked several times.

Red was.. Smiling. Gold's chest tightened again and he chocked on his food. Before pointing out the obvious; "Y-You smiled!" He deemed with tinted cheeks. He actually looked quite handsome to express such a smile and Gold shook the thought violently out of his head.

After the bento had been finished, Gold stood up and waved at Red. "I'll see you tomorrow!" He yelled.

Red watched the boy leaving the scene and was quite surprised Gold would be coming back, Again. It would be nice to actually have someone to talk for the both of them.

Gold had been increasingly happy, It was irritating the heck out of Silver when they were hanging out. "And then Red smiled! He smiled!" The trainer giggled which sent a repulsive wave towards Silver who didn't care about what he was talking about-- Except for the 'Red is really strong.' part. "Do you like Red or something?" Silver teased, And he didn't expect his rival (He didn't like to admit Gold was his friend) to blush. "What?!" He retorted "N-No way! Uhm... I-I gotta go, C'ya!" He ran away and that was that.

He thought hard for a moment as he stared aimlessly from his bed. Did he... Like Red? That couldn't have been possible! He only hung out with him a couple of times. Maybe he did like him. He blushed when Red smiled. But it was impossible. How could a trainer like him return his feelings. He would never return them. But at least Gold got the chance to hang out and bother him. Sighing, Gold packed a bento and went off to Mt. Silver.

Two months had passed since Gold and Red's encounter. They were eating snacks Gold had gotten for the both of them (Though, Gold ended up eating most of them due to Red having a small appetite) when Red, For the first time, Picked up a conversation, Or more of a statement. But that statement crushed Gold-- Emotionally.

"I like someone." Red said quietly, But loud enough so even Gold could hear it from the harsh cold wind slapping at his face which never affected Red in any way. His eyes went wide and he seemed to have stopped breathing. "What..?"

Silver rolled his eyes at his rival who was crying nonstop. "Stop wetting my pillow!" Silver hissed and took Gold's comfort source away who still continued crying. "But-- But-- He likes someone! I mean, Who would it be? I never saw any girl on that mountain!" Gold sobbed and wiped the never ending tears. The red head thought about it for a moment, "Why don't you just confess then?" He suggested. Gold stopped crying for a moment and looked at him. "That's... Right." He sniffed and adjusted his cap on backwards. "I think I'll do it tomorrow!" The shorter trainer said and left Silver's house who thanked the heavens for giving good advice to his emotional rival.

He planned everything. The first thing was to ask him to listen, Then confess, After that he would await the answer of acceptance or the more probability of rejection. That was the ultimate plan conveyed by Gold-- Until Red ruined it with a short sentence. "I may confess to them tomorrow." He said quietly and bit into a spring roll that had an amazing taste to it. The other trainer paled at the sudden statement. His plan was ruined! What could he do now. "Wh-Where are you going to confess?" He asked shakily and picked up the spring roll that had fallen on the snow and putting it away in the container, Appetite gone.  
"Here." Red said and kept his eyes on Gold's grey ones.

"My stomach hurts. I should go." He felt the tears welling up and didn't bother wiping them when they slipped down.

Red's eyes slightly widened when he deduced Gold was crying. Did something happen?

Gold wiped the tears away and clenched his fist. He wanted to confess first. He knew he was being selfish, But, He liked Red more than anyone!  
"Tomorrow..." Gold whispered to himself.

\---

He trudged along the snow that was overfilling in height. His eyes blurry. Red wasn't here. He didn't bother getting a coat or a bento. He just wanted Red. Gold chuckled sadly to himself. He had called Red on the Pokegear to meet him about half an hour ago. But he just wasn't that important. He hicked and ignored the aching feeling of his chest before screaming; "I LOVE YOU RED!" Crouching down into a small ball, He wanted to shut everything out and go to sleep.

"Metoo."

Eyes opening slowly and turning around, He saw Red with another coat in his hand, The taller trainer wrapped it around Gold and kissed him on the forehead. "What? What about the person you liked?" The red eyed male smiled like last time. "That was you."  
Gold pouted. "If- If you really like me, K-Kiss me on the lips." He said and didn't know how to react when the other trainer actually did. He giggled a bit and hugged Red.  
"You aren't lying, Right?" He asked, Was this some kind of dream?  
"I'm not."

_Owari_

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Tumblr! - festivalcherryblossom


End file.
